Confederacy Bio
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A description on The Confederacy in my stories.


Here is a description of The Confederacy in my stories, and what it's like. It is a large island nation and divided up into "zones", similar to states in the United States.

* * *

Government: Peter Zindow rules as King, and in the year 2022, marries Kimi Watanabe. Their descendants rule after them in a dynasty.

The castle is pretty imposing. It is about five stories and colored dark red-and-black. After entering the castle is a grand staircase, which leads to two hallways that lead to different parts of the castle. The rooms of importance are the kitchen (which is located towards the end of the castle), the dining room (which is located next to the kitchen), the garden (which is lush and green, and located in a special outdoor section of the castle), the war room (where plans for fighting and war are made) Peter's throne room (which is located on the fifth floor, and used as a place of diplomacy whenever that happens), and Peter's bedroom (which is located about four rooms down from the throne room). Also, the throne room in the castle is painted red, and the throne, which is on a raised platform with a staircase going up to it, is black.

* * *

List of zones:

Virginia Zone: This zone is in charge of electricity and power for the entire nation. So, it is one of the more industrial zones in the entire nation, and it is more of an upper class zone. Jobs include Geologist and Equipment Manager. It's capital is Richmond.

Cefran Zone: Livestock is the industry of this zone. Jobs include Butcher, Rancher, Breeder, and Milker. It's capital is Newark.

Creelles Zone: This is the fishing zone of The Confederacy and does produce. Jobs include Fisherman, Ship Captain, and Trawler. It's capital is Brookhaven.

Emerald Zone: Lumber is this zone's industry. It is the largest in land area, since it needs the space to accommodate for the number of trees. Jobs include Lumberjacks, Carpenters, Furniture Builders, and Lead Pullers. It's capital is Yucaipa.

Kanto Zone: This zone supplies other areas of the nation with pets. People from this zone usually have great skill in crafting traps. Jobs include Trapper, Genetic Engineer, Boater, and Biologist. It's capital is Windmire.

Pewter Zone: This zone is in charge of geothermal power, and stands as a launch pad for any further future exploration beyond The Confederacy. Jobs include Geologists, Power Plant Operators, and Extreme Skiers. It's capital is Rosewood.

Sapphire Zone: This zone produces the luxury items for The Confederacy. Jobs include Hair-Stylist, Jeweler, Goldsmith, and other cushy jobs. It's capital is Cicero.

Oikonny Zone: This zone is in charge of the transportation industry for the nation. Jobs offered in this zone are almost all transportation related, like Conductor, Porter, and Baggage Handler. It's capital is Milford.

Fortuna Zone: This is the exotic food zone. It is a very wealthy zone, due to people's sweet-tooth. Spearfishing, Harvesting, Farming, and Professional Swimming are all jobs that are offered. It's capital is Bancroft.

Unova Zone: This zone was primarily in charge of masonry until they were also given monopoly over the production of weapons. Jobs include Stonemason and Blacksmith. It's capital is Cleveland.

Kalos Zone: This zone's industry is agriculture. Jobs include Cotton Picker, Farmhand, and Harvester. It's capital is Peachtree City.

Soleanna Zone: This zone is a nuclear district, and is the producer of Nuclear weapons and power. Jobs include Foreman, Security Officer, and Chemical Engineer. It's capital is Underwood.

Johto Zone: The zone produces The Confederacy's technology. Jobs include Engineer, Experimental Physicist, Inventor, and Mechanic. It's capital is Homedale.

Sinnoh Zone: Textile manufacturing is the zone's industry. Jobs include Seamstress, Factory Worker, Designer, and Teacher. It's capital is Onett.

Lylat Zone: Grain is this zone's industry. Jobs include Bakers, Farmers, and Sowers. Bread is the most important commodity in the zone, and most of it get's shipped out to Richmond. It's capital is Mount Fernley.

* * *

Climate: The climate of The Confederacy is predominantly temperate, but varies in different areas. The Virginia, Pewter, and Soleanna Zones towards the north have a humid climate with long cold winters and very warm to cool summers. Precipitation is not too excessive, but the zones usually develop deep snowbanks in the winter. In the western region of The Confederacy, in the Cefran, Kalos, and Lylat Zones, winter winds bring heavy snowfall. In the summer, the western region is cooler then the other areas of the nation, though it sometimes experiences hot temperatures. The eastern region of The Confederacy, in the Creelles, Oikonny, and Sinnoh Zones, features a humid subtropical climate that experiences milder winters with occasional snowfall and hot humid summers because of the southeast seasonal wind. Precipitation is very heavy, especially during the rainy season. The southern highland region of The Confederacy, in the Kanto, Sapphire, Fortuna, and Unova Zones, have a typical inland humid continental climate, with large temperature differences between summer and winter, and between day and night. Precipitation is light, though winters are usually snowy. The mountains of the Emerald and Johto Zones in the central region shelter the area from seasonal winds, bringing mild weather year-round.

The average winter temperature in The Confederacy 40.2 °F, and the average summer temperature is 82.4 °F. The highest temperature ever measured, 106.1 °F, was recorded on August 7th 1999. The main rainy season begins in early June in the Southern Zones, and the rain front gradually moves north until reaching the Northern Zones in late November.

* * *

Location: The Confederacy, in relation to the rest of the world, is located about twelve miles off the coast of California.


End file.
